Inmortal Idiotez
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Estaba solo. Kakuzu no había llegado, pero... él era tan idiota. *KakuHidan, Feliz Cumpleaños Hidan!*


**D**isclaimer: Los Akatsuki pertenecen a Masashi-kun.

**A**dvertencia: Shonen-ai, Kakuzu y Hidan, OoC.

En dedicación por el cumpleaños de Hidan, Dos de Abril. Kakuzu, llévatelo a un buen Motel.

* * *

**Inmortal Idiotez.**

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, fue sentir un aire espontaneo mezclado con agonía.

Kakuzu no llegó anoche. No llegó a dormir.

Pudo haber tenido una misión, pero él le hubiera avisado que no llegaría.

Ese maldito viejo, ya verá cuando regrese, irá a dormir con Zetsu.

En la normalidad, caminando por el conocido pasillo de la cueva, sin una prenda de vestir que le cubra el torso. Se rascó la cabellera, tenía sueño, no durmió en toda la noche y peor, pasó frío. Luego bostezó. Por ahora desea un buen desayuno y preguntar al líder sobre Kakuzu, pero cuando bajó a la cocina, solo estaba Konan.

— ¿Konan, haz visto a Kakuzu?

—No.

— ¿Segura? Anoche no llegó.

—A lo mejor debe estar en sus negocios.

—Quizás. ¿Y los demás?

—Salieron y yo también me voy, tengo que comprar las cosas para el aseo. Nos vemos, cuídate.

Se marchó besándole en la mejilla.

Hidan quedó pensativo.

Estaba solo.

Solo.

Y de la nada ve el calendario, aparece un círculo dibujado alrededor de un dos del mes de Abril.

_Cumpleaños de Hidan._

Eso estaba escrito.

¿Se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños?

Que idiota es.

Aun así... no tiene con quien celebrar.

Suspiró resignado, luego chasqueó la lengua en modo de maldición y olvidar aquella estupidez de la fecha. Ninguno de ellos celebra un cumpleaños, ni siquiera el del 'líder' y menos el de 'Tobi'.

Únicamente se dedicó a tomar su desayuno, luego volvería a dormir.

Es un día... normal como los demás.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac..._

Las horas avanzaban.

Nadie había llegado al escondite.

Hidan yacía sentado en el gastado sofá viendo la televisión; solo basura, cambiaba la programación cada diez minutos y no hay nada bueno para su gusto.

El 'tic tac' del reloj seguía su curso, causándole molestia. Si fuera por él, lanzaría un kunai convirtiéndolo en el sacrificio a Jashin, pero si lo hace, Kakuzu lo retaría ya que debe gastar en comprar otro.

—Estúpido Kakuzu.

Tiene tiempo y el dinero para comprar cosas inservibles en vez de su cumpleaños.

¡Arg! Debe olvidarse de eso, no es importante, no le importa lo que haga Kakuzu con el dinero, no le importa nada.

Nada.

-

-

-

-

Disfrutaba a solas la puesta de Sol, escondiéndose por las montañas.

El aire resoplaba sus cabellos por la parte de la nuca, tenía un buen gel protector-antifrizz contra eso.

Sus pies estaban un poco helados.

Se olvidó de todo y decidió pasar un rato afuera; respirar aire.

— ¿Qué haces tan solo, Hidan?

Cuando sintió su presencia y la voz roncosa, rápidamente volteó a subir la vista.

—Nada, salí a tomar aire.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar? —preguntó al sentarse sobre el pasto.

—Ya te sentaste.

Kakuzu notó el mal humor de Hidan.

— ¿Los demás?

—Salieron, no sé a qué. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

—No te hagas el desentendido. Anoche no llegaste, joder.

—Ah~, negocios.

—Tch.

—Ten, es tuyo —le tiró un saquito de cuero a las piernas del religioso—, sé que te gusta. Y que sepas que no soy del todo avaricioso.

— ¿Qué es? —dudo por segundo hasta abrirlo, era una barra de un simple delicioso chocolate—Ka-Kakuzu...

—Feliz cumpleaños idiota.

—... ¿Entonces los demás salieron para...?

—No.

Era lo que él pensaba. Ningún Akatsuki celebraría un cumpleaños.

—Joder los otros. De todas maneras —dio una mordida al chocolate—...gasas. —sonrió mientras masticaba.

—Eres un idiota.

—Oye pero... ¿quién marcó mi fecha?

Enseguida Kakuzu se levantó del pasto, dejando a Hidan esperando la respuesta.

—Vamos a dentro.

— ¿Eh? ¿No me vas a contestar? ¡Oh, fuiste tú! ¡Sabía que en el fondo me amas Kakuzu! —felizmente se puso de pie siguiendo al moreno.

—Ya cállate idiota.

— ¡Pero soy tu idiota!... ¿Qué dije?

—Eres el idiota más idiota de esta organización idiota.

— ¿Quieres chocolate de tu idiota?

* * *

**N/A:** Ña~. Vale me ayudó en el título. Todo el mundo sabe que Hidan es idiota pero... es sexy. Por lo menos Kakuzu le dio su regalo, quizás cuando entren a la cueva le dé el "otro regalo" xD. Akatsuki no le importa el cumpleaños de Hidan... que triste verdad? TToTT

**Review's?**


End file.
